The present invention relates in general to decorative candles, and in particular to a decorative candle display including a container within which is disposed a core candle whose wick extends through an aperture in a colored gelatinous structure and which is surrounded with candle wax to thereby fill the container and provide a generally level top surface upon which the gelatinous structure resides.
Candles have become very popular for decorative purposes, and as such are being formed in different styles, shapes, and colors. Typically, there are three different types of candles: tapered, molded, and container, and all are generally fabricated of a candle wax material which may include paraffin wax, vegetable wax, or beeswax. Fragrances and/or pigments can be added to the wax material to enhance individual candle characteristics.. Typically, the fragrance and/or pigment is mixed with the wax when in a molten state, and the treated wax is then formed into the preferred type of candle. In this manner, an aroma and/or color can be made integral with an otherwise traditional product.
In addition to making candles out of wax material, mineral oil has been used to create gel candles. The mineral oil is gelatinous and a solid at ambient temperature, and generally will burn longer than candles made from a wax material because of the high oil content of the gel. As desired, gel candles may additionally be scented and/or colored to add variety. Additionally, gelatinous gel can be manufactured in sheet form which then can be cut in cookie-cutter fashion to create variously shaped gel components for decorative inclusion with traditional molded candles.
While the qualities of wax material and gelatinous material are recognized, an object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display in which wax material and gelatinous material are united to create a candle display where both materials combine with each other to produce a novel flame effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display incorporating a container within which is disposed a candle wax material forming a surface from which a wick extends to integrally cooperate with a gel structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a decorative candle display wherein a core candle with a wick extending therefrom and a surrounding wax filler are introduced into a container and thereafter integrally coupled via the wick with a gel structure.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.